Team Saiyaman
by Staredcraft
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED! The tournament continues! Who will win? Read and find out! Please Review!
1. Before the Tournament

The Years Later  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Note: This takes place years after the end of DBZ. Oh Goku and Chi-Chi had "adopted" Tom since he had no family. Tom is a bit of a scholar like Gohan, but he just has a degree and does a few History of Fighting lectures. Other than that, he still protects innocents as Uniman and he's been working out in Bulmas Gravity Chamber now and then. Oh, and about Videl. She is more like a Z-Fighter, meaning she can power up and throw energy blasts, plus (like Krillien) she can do the Kamehameha blast (although it does take a lot out of her).  
  
Trunks's flying towards Gohans house, he lands  
  
"Hey knock knock." He laughed as he started to knock. The door opened, Trunks gasped is surprise. "Hello? Gohan?" He enters and looks around. He sees a cup of coffee left steaming on the table, the TV is tuned to the weather, and a picture of Gohan and Videl on their wedding day, next to that is a picture of Tom and his wife (her face is covered by a plant) on their wedding day with Gohan next to him (probably as the best man). Trunks smiles as he looks at the pictures. He's about to move the plant out of the way when . . .  
  
"I don't believe it, Trunks! Ha ha, what are you doing down there?" A voice says.  
  
Trunks looks up and sees Gohan on a ladder taking books off of the shelf. He's a little older looking now and he's wearing glasses. "Hey long time no see." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, what a great surprise." Gohan chuckled as he got down.  
  
"Hey, who's that I hear?" Another voice calls. Trunks turns around and sees Tom. Tom looks a lot like Gohan, a little older but he's wearing shades. He removes them and smiles. "Trunks, how's it going?"  
  
"Hey Tom!" Trunks smiled. "How you been?"  
  
"Not too bad. Here Gohan I'll take those." Tom said with a chuckle as he took the books from Gohan and placed them on a table. "How about you?"  
  
"Not too bad." Trunks sighed. He looked at the table Tom placed the books on. He saw two sets of books and papers both with different writing. He assumes they're both Gohan's and Tom's. "Heh, looks like dad was right, you two have become a bunch of nerds haven't you?" He laughed.  
  
"Well . . . yeah I guess so . . . yeah." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad. I still fight crime unlike some people." Tom mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, but your wife doesn't like it that much." Gohan laughed.  
  
Tom jerked down. "Don't remind me." He moaned.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Say Tom how's your sister?"  
  
"Oh, Laura. She's fine . . . why?" Tom asked as if concerned. (Note: Laura is Tom's sister and she's introduced in my Ranma meets the Silver Fighter Fic. She's slightly younger than Videl and she can transform like Tom and she's Uni-Girl. Oh and they're both from America.) Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"Someone talking about me?" Yet another voice calls. Trunks jumped and slowly turned around. He sees a beautiful young looking, slightly taller, dark blue haired girl coming out of the weight room wearing workout cloth and a towel around her neck. This is Laura Walled. "Trunks hey haven't seen you in awhile." She laughed.  
  
Trunks blushed. "Oh, hey Laura." He stuttered. Laura laughed as she walked upstairs. "Hey Videl, visitor." She chuckled.  
  
"Oh who?" Videl's voice can be heard from upstairs. "Trunks what a surprise, it's good to see you." She smiled as she came downstairs. Videl looks a little older and her hair is straighter and slightly longer.  
  
"Yeah it's good to see you." Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"I don't believe it; look at you you're a young man now." She said sweetly.  
  
"Say, do people remember you and Gohan as . . . well you know?" Trunk asked as if trying to find the right words.  
  
"Saiyaman and Saiyagirl?" Gohan asked. "Na. You know them; they don't see us for a long time they forget. Look at my dad at saving the world from Kame's evil half."  
  
"Besides, Laura and I have been keeping up as Uni-Man and Uni-Girl to make them think we were them with just a name change." Tom laughed.  
  
Laura came downstairs dressed in a pinkish t-shirt and blue jean pants. She also is wearing a bright yellow jacket. "Hey, check it out." She chuckled pointing at the TV.  
  
"Who says I'm too old." A familiar sounding laughed came from it. Everyone turned to see Mr. Satan on the news about the upcoming World Tournament. "Why my fast punch is a strong as ever watch." He goes off demonstrating his "so called" super speed.  
  
"Old kook still hasn't changed a bit." Tom laughed.  
  
"I still wish he'd stop taking credit for things he didn't do." Videl sighed. "It's like he's a professional wrestler and the whole world is his ring."  
  
"Hey, why don't you enter the tournament Trunks?" Tom asked.  
  
"Na, beating that old man once was good enough for me. Why, are you?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Yeah . . . hold on a second. I almost forgot, Gohan why don't you enter?" Tom said a little quickly.  
  
"What! No way! I don't fight anymore unless it's an emergency." Gohan waved his hands in the air.  
  
"Ah good move; we both know I'd beat you." Tom turned around and smirked.  
  
Gohan flinched. "What! Hey you know I beat you last time!" He said; struggling with his anger.  
  
"No, I know that was a fluke you caught me with my guard down." Tom turned back and smiled.  
  
"We'll see about that." Gohan forced a smile.  
  
"So you'll enter?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll enter." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl went closer. "Are you crazy? You're not going to wear that silly outfit again and fight, are you?" She seemed cross.  
  
'Man, Videl has become more and more like my mom.' Gohan thought. "Videl, I can't let that slide." He said a little serious.  
  
"Say Videl, we've never settled out little match from a few years ago. How about you enter with me?" Laura asked.  
  
"What! No I won't." Videl said in a semi-kind voice.  
  
"Come on! You'll be all alone in the audience . . . or are you afraid I'd win. I mean seeing as how you haven't fought in years; you're bound to have gotten soft." Laura said sarcastically.  
  
Videl showed she lost it. "Alright, I'll show you who's gotten soft! I'll enter!" Videl said pretty loudly.  
  
'Oh brother, just like my mom.' Gohan sighed with that thought.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll see the return of Saiyaman and Saiyagirl." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Oh sorry Trunks I almost forgot about you, what brings you here anyway?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Do you know were Goten is?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's with my dad training in the mountains south from here." Gohan told him.  
  
"Great, see you all at the tournament!" Trunks said as he ran out and flew off.  
  
Later  
  
Goku had arrived with Pan. The sound of fighting can be heard in the backyard. 'Looks like Tom and Laura are visiting again.' Goku smiled. Pan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Pan and Aunt Laura are here!" Pan cheered as she ran to the backyard.  
  
"Hey Pan wait up." Goku laughed. He ran after her and two figures fighting in the air and two watching from the ground. Once again he smiled as he watched the fight. He walked up to the two sitting on the ground. "Man they sure are fighting it out aren't they?" He joked.  
  
"Yep, they sure are Goku." Tom said. Goku was shocked.  
  
"TOM!" He gasped. Then he noticed Laura smiling at the fight. "Then who's fighting up there?" He looked and saw Gohan and Videl. Videl had put her hair up and she looks like the way she does in DBGT. "WHAT! Gohan! Videl! What are you doing?" He yelled in surprise.  
  
"You mean that's my mama and papa?" Pan asked in surprise.  
  
"What are those two doing?" Goku asked Tom in desperation.  
  
"Oh they're just preparing for the tournament." Tom laughed.  
  
"WHAT! They're fighting in the tournament now! What brought this up?" Goku gasped. Then he noticed Tom and Laura snickering. 'Wait, I forgot who I'm talking to. These two always seem to know how to "talk" Gohan and Videl into fighting.' Gohan looked dumbfounded.  
  
Just then Gohan and Videl had finished sparing and landed on the ground. "Hey dad!" Gohan said surprised.  
  
"DADDY DADDY! Are you and Mommy going to fight in the tournament with me?" Pan asked excited as she ran up to them.  
  
Gohan lifted her up and smiled. "Yes we are sweetie."  
  
Videl walked up. "Hey Gohan, shouldn't we find our outfits?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I already found them and altered them." Gohan smiled as he held Pan in one arm and used to the other to take out two watches. He handed one to Videl.  
  
"Altered them?" Videl seemed confused.  
  
"Yeah, remember no head gear allowed in the tournament." Gohan reminded her.  
  
'Oh great, this means I have to wear that weird turban and shades look doesn't it?' Videl cringed.  
  
"What are those daddy?" Pan asked looking at his watch.  
  
Gohan smiled and put her down. "Remember how we told you we used to be superheroes?" Gohan asked. Pan nodded. "Well watch this." He and Videl pressed the button on their watch and their costumes appeared. Pan looked in awe, and then she broke out in laughter. "What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You look funny daddy!" Pan laughed. Gohan sweet-dropped.  
  
The gauntlet has been tossed. Gohan and Videl are returning as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl! Will they be able to win the tournament? Will they stay as superheroes? Find out next time on Team Saiyaman! 


	2. Videl Vs Laura

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
At the Tournament Registration Table  
  
Gohan and Tom are in their superhero guises. (Oh, I removed all but one of the normal fighters because most of them were stupid). They were standing in line with Videl and Laura at registration. Laura and Videl are in their superhero costumes but without the Turban and shades.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you two wearing your head gear?" Gohan asked surprisingly.  
  
"Because I've already fought in their tournament before as myself Gohan and Laura just didn't feel it would be right to fight me in her complete costume." Videl smiled. 'Plus the fact I'll look stupid in that turban and shades look. I mean I love wearing the helmet but the other things are another story.'  
  
"Hey Gohan, I say we put down our really names." Tom whispered.  
  
"What why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a funny feeling people will remember us somehow, so let's just go out there as ourselves too." Tom responded, and taking off his turban.  
  
"Oh all right." Gohan moaned.  
  
Tom sighed with relief.  
  
Later at the number picking  
  
"All right it's time to get the ball rolling. The fighters will now draw locks to see who will be matched up with whom in the first round of the finals. This is a single match elimination tournament which means that the losers go home and the winners will move on to the next round. The winner of the final round will precede to the championship match there he or she will have the honor of competing for the world title against the reigning champion of the world Mr. Satan." The announcer called to the public.  
  
"Man do you really thing this great fighter your dad was talking about is really here? I mean there are only two here that are different?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten just shrugged. "Maybe it's one of us?" He suggested. Trunks just laughed.  
  
"Okay, the first one is Goten!" The announcer called.  
  
"All right!" Goten cheered as he ran up. He drew a number. "Cool, number 9"  
  
"And Goten is number nine!" The announcer called. "Next is Wild Tiger!"  
  
The big bulky guy walked up. He drew a number. "Number 2." He growled. "And Wild Tiger is number 2!" The announcer cheered. "Next is Pan, the youngest fighter in the tournament." Pan ran up as he announced her.  
  
"Now which one will it be?" Pan asked herself happily. She drew a number and showed the announcer.  
  
He smiled. "Yes, number 1." He read.  
  
"Number 1 Number 1!" Pan cheered and danced.  
  
"Next is Gohan!" The announcer called.  
  
"All right let's see." Gohan smiled as he drew a number. "Hey, I'm number 6!"  
  
"And Gohan is number 6!" The announcer called. "Next is Laura!"  
  
Laura cracked her knuckles. "Let's see." She drew a number. "Great, number 3!"  
  
"And Laura is number 3!" The announcer called, the guys in the stands went wild. "Next is Videl!"  
  
Behind the stage. "What! Videl is fighting!" Mr. Satan, who had been spying, said in shock.  
  
Videl rotated her arms around. "Let's see." She drew a number. "Wow, number 4!"  
  
"And Videl is number 4!" The announcer cheered.  
  
"That puts me against . . . AH! Laura!" She gasped.  
  
"Wow, Videl and Laura right off the bat!" Tom gasped.  
  
"And the next fighter is Goku!" The announcer called.  
  
"Let's do it!!" Goku said. He looked at the board and saw brackets 7 and 8 were open. 'There's and open bracket.' "Hey Buu, make mine number 7."  
  
"Okay!" Buu said.  
  
Goku went up and drew a number. He was about to draw number 5 when Buu put his hand up and changed it to number 7. "Heey! Lucky 7!" Goku cheered.  
  
"And Goku is number 7!" The announcer called. "Next we have Tom!"  
  
"Let's see, make him number 5." Goku suggested.  
  
"Okay." Buu smiled.  
  
"Hey, is he the one?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Okay let me at them!" Tom said. He reached in and drew a number. Buu changed it from 8 to 5. "Hmm 5!"  
  
"And Tom has picked number 5!" The announcer called.  
  
"Looks like it's you can me in the first round again Gohan." Tom smirked.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Yep, wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Next we have Uub!" The announcer called.  
  
"Yes, right!" Uub said nervous.  
  
"Make him number 8. I don't care about the rest." Goku told Buu.  
  
"You got it." Buu laughed.  
  
"What!" Vegeta was disgusted. Goku explained it.  
  
Uub drew 8. "And Uub is number 8!" The announcer called. "Next is Vegeta!" He called. Vegeta drew number 12. "And Vegeta is number 12. Next is Buu!"  
  
"Yeah!" Buu cheered as he drew a number. "Yeah! Number 10!"  
  
"WHAT! I'M FIGHTING BUU IN THE FIRST ROUND!" Goten panicked.  
  
"Looks like you'll be back on that date sooner than you thought." Goku laughed.  
  
"That's the luck of the draw." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Next is Trunks!" The announcer called.  
  
"Let's see." Trunks smiled. He drew number 11. "WHAT! I'M UP AGAINST DAD!"  
  
"Yep, that's the luck of the draw." Goten smiled.  
  
"Okay here are the fighters in the first round!  
  
First match is Pan vs. Wild Tiger.  
  
Second match is Laura vs. Videl.  
  
Third match is Gohan vs. Tom.  
  
Fourth match is Goku vs. Uub.  
  
Fifth match is Goten vs. Buu.  
  
Sixth match is Trunks vs. Vegeta!"  
  
Later after Pans fight  
  
"Next is Laura and Videl!" The announcer called.  
  
Mr. Satan ran up to Videl. "Good luck Videl, win this time!"  
  
"Okay daddy okay." Videl smiled nervously.  
  
"Good luck mommy." Pan smiled.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Videl smiled as she rubbed her hair.  
  
"Fight hard dear." Gohan patted her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Videl smiled a little bigger.  
  
"Good luck sis." Tom smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Laura grinned.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget. Don't transform. I mean, you're equal to Videl when you're normal so just stay that way." Tom begged.  
  
"Fine." Laura scoffed.  
  
The two fighters walked out to the arena.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" The announcer called. "Here we have two great fighters. First is Videl! You all know her as the daughter of the champion Mr. Satan but she's also the wife of one of our contestants Gohan, plus she's the mother of our previous match winner Pan AND the daughter-in-law of another contestant and former champion Goku! With that said, although she lost out in the first round of the last tournament I'd say she has a great chance to win." Everyone cheered for Videl who waved to them and smiled. "Her opponent is Laura Walled, a young woman who is competing in her first World Tournament. She is the younger sister of one of our competitors Tom Walled. She is also the owner and teacher of the Uni Dojo, which has been a rising rival of Mr. Satan's Gym." A lot of guys in the crowed went crazy over her.  
  
"WHA! That's the girl who's been taking away a lot of my customers?" Mr. Satan was shocked at the news. "VIDEL BEAT HER!" He yelled.  
  
The two set stances and stared at each other.  
  
"Now let the fight begin!" The announcer called.  
  
The two dashed at each other and started throwing punches. However they both collided their fists together. Then they flipped to the opposite sides of the arena and dashed again. They punched each other at the same time, sending them both flying in the opposite directions and to the ground. They got up and smiled.  
  
"It seems I was wrong, you HAVE improved since we last fought." Laura smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and you've really improved too." Videl smiled.  
  
"Although it means lying to my brother, I'm going to end it here and now." Laura laughed. She changed her hair to silver, in other words she transformed.  
  
"WOW! Hey here hair changed silver!" A crowed member called.  
  
"Ah no! Laura you idiot!" Tom yelled.  
  
"She's the impatient one isn't she?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Videl be careful!" Gohan called worriedly.  
  
'Oh great she transformed. Well I'm not going to lose again like last time.' Videl thought.  
  
That instant Laura disappeared and reappeared behind Videl and kicked her hard. Videl went flying towards the end. She stopped herself, however Laura appeared, again, behind her and punched her in the spin. Videl regained control and flew up to the sky. Laura appeared and grabbed her in a strangle hold. Laura laughed in an evil way (although she's not evil herself) in Videls ear.  
  
'That laugh, it's just like . . .' Videl thought. Then she got sudden images in her mind of her fight with Spopovich and how she lost. Suddenly she was filled with rage. She powered up severely (as in a huge flash) and rammed her elbows into Laura's stomach, breaking the hold. She flew up higher into the sky.  
  
"WOW!" The whole crowed was dumbfounded.  
  
"Is she flying?"  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Na! Must be a trick!"  
  
"Time to finish this." Laura smirked. She flicked her right wrist and charged up her hand a yellow color. Then she flicked her left wrist and charged up her hand blue. Then she put her hands together and the combined portion of the blasts turned green. "UNI POWER BEAM!" She fired at Videl. Everyone gasped. Videl, on the other hand, smirked and dashed out of the way. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Suddenly Videl appeared near her, still smiling. She charged up and energy ball above her hand. She smacked it right towards Laura; however it zoomed right past her. Laura looked at it zoom by, and then she looked back at Videl however she was gone. She spun around and saw Videl smack the blast back at her. However it still went past her.  
  
"Ah no, I forgot to warn her about that one!" Tom realized.  
  
"What she doing daddy?" Pan asked confusingly.  
  
Goku walked up smiling. "Your moms just using strategy instead of power to help her in this match." He smiled. Pan looked confused. "Looked at Aunt Laura, she's become stronger than your mom, so she thinks she has the advantage. However your mothers using that against her by sending a weak attack and adding a little bit more every time she smacks it." Pan nodded, although it was obvious she still didn't understand.  
  
Videl kept on smacking the attack back and forth past Laura who seemed confused to what she was doing. She decided enough was enough and smacked the attack back at Videl. However Videl just flicked her arm back and shouted. "TENNIS BALL STRIKE!" She smacked the blast and, with her other arm, sent another, larger blast behind it. The blast went speed towards Laura, who looked ready to deflect it. Unfortunately the blast had built up so much strength that it hit her and sent her reeling towards the arena. She smacked down hard and reverted back to normal. She got up moaning.  
  
"WOW! She did it. She turned her back to normal." Gohan laughed surprised.  
  
"Man, Videl really has improved huh?" Goku laughed. Mr. Satan looked shocked and couldn't say a word.  
  
"Damn you!" Laura growled. "How could you do that?"  
  
"You're just like your brother. Too dang cocky." Videl laughed.  
  
"I'll show you cocky." Laura yelled as she flew madly towards her opponent.  
  
Videl dashed and roundhouse kicked Laura hard in the face. Then she grabbed her leg and tossed her into the air. Laura stopped herself. "I will WIN!" She charged up her hands again. "UNI POWER BEAM!" She fired her blast.  
  
'Time to end this.' "KAMEHAMEHA!" Videl yelled as she blasted in return.  
  
The two blasts collided and stood even in mid air. Laura tried hard to add more energy, but she was too worn out to do anything. Videl, on the other hand, powered up and sent more energy into the blast and it enveloped the attack until it hit its target. Laura fell down to the ground, OUTSIDE of the stadium. Videl had one.  
  
"Uh . . ." The announcer, who had been speechless through out the whole match, mumbled. "ALL RIGHT! VIDEL IS THE WINNER AND SHE ADVANCES!"  
  
"YEAH MOMMY!" Pan cheered.  
  
"Way to go Videl!" Gohan cheered.  
  
'Poor Laura.' Tom thought sadly.  
  
"What a great match you two!" Goku yelled.  
  
The crowed was going nuts.  
  
"All right, next is Tom vs. Gohan!" The announcer called.  
  
Tom and Gohan stared at each other and smiled.  
  
After a great start to the tournament comes another great match! Who will win? Will Gohan be victorious again or will Tom succeed? Find out next time on TEAM SAIYAMAN! 


	3. Gohan vs Tom

The Rematch  
  
"ALL RIGHT! Let's begin our next round." The announcer called.  
  
"Good luck dear." Videl smiled as she hugged her husband. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Good luck daddy!" Pan laughed.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Gohan rubbed her head.  
  
"Good luck bro." Laura padded her brother on the back; a little too hard though cause Tom sort of flinched.  
  
"Thanks sis." He coughed. He regained his breath. "Gohan good luck." He smiled. Gohan nodded and the two shook hands.  
  
As they walked off Laura sighed. "Tom's been dreaming of this."  
  
"Why?" Goku asked.  
  
"He's been training for years so he can out do Gohan again." She stared out at her older brother entering the arena.  
  
Goku laughed. "Sound familiar Vegeta?" Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"OK! Let's meet our contestants. First we have Gohan! Gohan's competing in his second world tournament and had won the first round but due to . . . uh . . . technical difficulties he was unable to continue. Gohan is the son of a competitor Goku and son-in-law of our reigning champion Mr. Satan! Tom is competing in his second world tournament as well. Although he lost in the first round he seems ready for a second go. He is the brother of Laura Walled and is the head teacher of the Uni Dojo! Ironically enough these two fought each other at our last tournament! Will it be a repeat or will we see a different person continuing? Let's find out!" The crowed went wild after the announcer's speech.  
  
The two walked up and gave battle stances.  
  
"Let's do a quick warm up first Gohan." Tom smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say." Gohan smirked back.  
  
"Let the fight begin!" The announcer called.  
  
The two dashed at each other collided arms; they struggled to force the other down. Tom pushed Gohan's arm out of the way and the two went into a barrage of fists and kicks. Tom started to force Gohan backwards and, almost, off the field. Gohan caught himself and jumped over Tom. Tom dashed at him; however Gohan kicked him down hard. Tom flipped himself up and roundhouse kicked Gohan high into the air, and then he jumped up and elbowed him to the ground. Gohan hit the ground hard, however he got up. Tom landed not too far away. The two gave stances again.  
  
The crowed was amazed at this fight. "WOW!"  
  
Tom smirked. "I see you have been working out since we last fought."  
  
"Yeah, and I see you have too." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, training with Vegeta can do that to you." Tom smiled. "In a sense, he and I are a lot alike! Trying to beat someone from your family."  
  
"Yeah I can see that." Gohan said sarcastically. He charged up, creating a huge wave that sent the announcer to the ground.  
  
Tom only sighed. "Always in your normal form." He balled up his fists and gave a power-up stance. "Let me show you what I can do!" He started to yell loudly. There was a bright flash. When that died down, people gasped at what they saw. He went Uni-Varse 3! His hair was silver and grew to his neck.  
  
"Wow! His hair turned silver!"  
  
"Talk about Déjà vu!"  
  
"I still never figured out how he does that!"  
  
"Wow! He seems angry." Goku chuckled.  
  
"Trust me; you haven't seen anything yet Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Huh? Well in that case this fight will get very interesting." Goku laughed.  
  
The two stared at each other.  
  
"Come on Gohan, I know this is just your normal form, come; show me your super sayian form!" Tom smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan seemed shocked. Then he changed back to serious. "Alright, if that's what you want." Gohan let out a huge yell. Just like at the last tournament he let out a huge flash and was now Super Sayian 2.  
  
"WOW! His hair turned yellow!"  
  
"Man! First silver now gold!"  
  
"And it ain't even Christmas yet!"  
  
The two glared at each other again.  
  
"Let's end this Tom!" Gohan said seriously.  
  
"I agree Gohan!" Tom said.  
  
Tom disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan with a mighty swing kick. Gohan flipped back around and collided fists with Tom. The two vanished and reappeared when they hit each other again; they did this a few more times. Soon Tom was sent down to the ground hard. He twirled his legs to get up and grabbed Gohans leg. He twirled him around and around and tossed him towards the crowd. Gohan was able to stop himself and dashed towards Tom and tried to punch him in the face. Tom flipped back and kicked him hard in the gut. Gohan rammed to the ground hard and dented the stadium floor.  
  
"Time to kick it up a notch." Tom smirked.  
  
He sent energy balls at Gohan, who deflected them above the stadium to avoid the crowds. He looked back to where Tom was only to see he wasn't there.  
  
"Hey! Up here!" Tom called. Gohan looked up and saw Tom was in a Uni- Power beam stance and was already charging up. "UNI-POWER BEAM!"  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!" Gohan called and fired.  
  
The two blasts collided and were held in mid air. Tom focused more energy and seemed to gain the advantage. However Gohan charged up even more and seemed to gain even more of the advantage. Soon the blast enveloped Tom. People gasped.  
  
"He didn't!" Goku gasped.  
  
"Ah man!" Krillien gasped.  
  
Soon the smoke cleared and it was shown Tom was still standing with just his cloth slightly tarnished. Gohan seemed slightly shocked.  
  
"I figured that wasn't enough energy." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Guess so." Tom laughed.  
  
The two stopped laughing and showed they were serious. Then they dashed at each other. Tom tried to pound Gohan. However he dashed out of the way and tried to kick him in the face. Tom disappeared and flip kicked Gohan into the air, and then he dashed behind him and pounded him to the ground. Tom dashed at Gohan again and the two disappeared. They reappeared throwing punches and kicks at each other in the middle of the stadium. Gohan got some in as did Tom. Soon Gohan grabbed Tom's fists and kneed him hard. Tom flipped on his hands and regained his balance. The two stared at each other for a second before the fight continued. The two kept on beating each other hard. Tom dashed back a little and then dashed forward to punched Gohan in the face. Gohan gathered himself and went into the air. The two stared at each other again.  
  
The crowd was jaw dropped.  
  
"Man! They're really going at it." Goku gasped. 'Looks like the future is still in their hands after all.'  
  
"I never knew Gohan still had this much fight in him." Videl was shocked.  
  
Gohan dashed towards Tom with his fist in front of him. Tom was prepared to block, however Gohan decided to change plans and, right before he was in range, he flipped kick Tom down hard. Then he grabbed Tom's leg and tossed him to the ground. Tom flipped up and the two dashed towards each other.  
  
The announcer looked at his watch and looked shocked. "Um, I'm sorry to announce this, what with such a good match going on, but I'm afraid time is up." Gohan and Tom fell to the ground hard.  
  
"Guess our transformations took a lot more time that we thought huh?" Tom asked.  
  
"Guess so." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Now it will be up to our judges to see who will win. Let us give them a moment." The announcer called. Not long later, a person walked up and whispered into his ear. "Ladies and gentlemen; after a lot of hard decision making, our judges have come up with a winner." Everyone is silent. "Tom ADVANCES!"  
  
Tom and Gohan were shocked. "I thought you were going to win?" Tom said shocked.  
  
"I knew you were going to win." Gohan smiled.  
  
"WAY TO GO TOM!" Laura cheered.  
  
Tom and Gohan walked back to the waiting area. "You did good dear." Videl smiled.  
  
"YOU WERE AWESOME DADDY!" Pan cheered happily.  
  
"Well it look like I'll be fighting either Pan or Videl next." Tom smiled.  
  
Later, after Goku and Uub's fight, Goten and Buu's (Buu won), and Vegeta and Trunks (Vegeta won)  
  
Pan looked really nervous as Gohan helped her with her outfit.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie." Gohan asked nicely.  
  
"I don't want to have to fight mom, dad." Pan sighed.  
  
"Pan, just do what I do when I fight your mother. Just think of it as a sparring session." Gohan smiled  
  
"Okay dad." Pan smiled. Soon Videl walked up. "Good luck mommy." Pan cheered.  
  
"You too sweetie." Videl smiled.  
  
"Will Videl and Pan please report to the ring?" The announcer called.  
  
"Let go Pan." Videl said as she and her daughter walked around.  
  
Who will win this next match? Videl or Pan? Find out next time on dragon ball Z 


End file.
